


a moment's rest

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, they are so blissful and happy, they're so in love, this is very self indulgent and i wrote it listening to soft kirby music now i'm so SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: “We have learned so many lullabies to sing to her, and yet it does not feel like enough.” It hardly comes as a surprise Lorenz adores spoiling Lily so. He’s given Ferdinand nothing but endless love and affection for years, “there is so much we have yet to give her. So much we still have yet to discover on our continuing journey of fatherhood.”“Did you ever imagine yourself as a parent, my rose?” Ferdinand’s eyes glance towards Lorenz.-----Ferdinand and Lorenz are able to have a moment of peace with their baby girl, and cannot help but find ways to adore her further.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	a moment's rest

Lorenz has always been fond of the rain. It offers its calming rhythm in its steady beat against the window pane to accompany a warming pot of tea, or the scratch of a quill on parchment. It has been a partner to many a good book, or to the roses that continue to line the endless gardens that decorate the Gloucester-Aegir estate. 

And now, he finds, it creates quite the excellent backdrop to resting in bed with Ferdinand, whose eyes are focusing on their daughter, fast asleep on Lorenz’s chest. She is still so very little, with chubby cheeks and wisps of blond curls that are beginning to frame her face. Little Lily, their beautiful flower, is the most wonderful grace he has observed. 

“I still cannot believe we are fathers, Lorenz,” Ferdinand’s voice stays in its gentle whisper, “we have had her for a year, and I find myself lost in wonder every time I look at her.” 

It was a wonderful trip to Fhirdiad the day they met their daughter. Having sworn to Mercedes they would visit her orphanage when it was time to adopt, the journey was accompanied with butterflies and bliss, ready to meet the new life to love and cherish. Both knew more than anything, a lovely girl was what they wished to raise -- a little princess to spoil and cherish with all their hearts. 

Love at first sight was not a phrase either of them quite believed it until they laid eyes on her. Instantly, the pair was taken with her, tears in their eyes as Lorenz brought her into his arms. Her name was rather obvious, its inspiration taken from a flower, but Ferdinand stated he would be pleased to have two beautiful flowers in his life. His rose, and now his little lily. 

Lorenz’s heart melts to its core whenever the day replays itself in his mind. Hardly had he minded the way he and Ferdinand openly sobbed as they held her close, whispering promises to raise her with all the endless love in the world. Never would they repeat the mistakes of their fathers, and let her blossom into her own person, and to find happiness that was her own.

Ferdinand nestles further against his side, head placed upon his shoulder with a serene smile on his face as Lily’s tiny hand curls around his finger. “She is so very beautiful. I say this every day, but it never shall lose its meaning.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Lorenz keeps his voice low as well, “from the very first moment we saw her, our hearts were forfeit. Could I give her more, my dearest, I would offer it.”

“I am sure we shall find new ways to show our love for her.” With how soft his love’s voice is, Lorenz wishes he could wrap himself up in it. The comforts it offers outweighs the blankets they continue to curl under.

“We have learned so many lullabies to sing to her, and yet it does not feel like enough.” It hardly comes as a surprise Lorenz adores spoiling Lily so. He’s given Ferdinand nothing but endless love and affection for years, “there is so much we have yet to give her. So much we still have yet to discover on our continuing journey of fatherhood.”

“Did you ever imagine yourself as a parent, my rose?” Ferdinand’s eyes glance towards Lorenz. 

“When I had expected to take a wife for the so-called benefit of Gloucester, I did expect we would eventually have a child,” he meets the other’s gaze, “yet somehow, further thought was never given. I certainly never thought it would be as wonderful as this, to be fortunate enough to begin a family with you. And now, as I gaze upon our daughter as she rests, how can I imagine a different future for myself?”

Ferdinand’s gentle smile, eyes half-lidded with love, indicate for him to continue. Lorenz swears the freckles he bears practically dance upon his cheeks. 

“When you first spoke of adoption, I felt as if any hesitations I may have had ceased to exist.” Confidence and resolve had filled their voices, determination to raise the most wonderful daughter in all of Fodlan. “It felt right, the idea of us having a little girl to raise and call our little princess. Aside from that, I knew we would not repeat the same mistakes our fathers made when raising us. We would never force outdated views upon her, and attempt to mold her into someone she is not.”

“I could not agree more.” Ferdinand gently leans over to place a soft kiss to the side of Lily’s head. “She is growing up in a new Fodlan, after all. We must continue to better ourselves with it.”

“We strive to be our very best, and continue to reach new heights together, after all. I do not see why that cannot apply to our little princess.” Lily gives a soft noise in her sleep, to which both men melt at. “May I ask you the same question in turn?”

“You may.” Ferdinand returns to resting against his shoulder. “I must admit the idea crossed my mind in the past. I knew I had given myself lofty goals to achieve, and once they were met, I could consider the idea of having a family.” He rests his other hand atop Lorenz’s and begins to rub a gentle circle against with his thumb. “And after giving myself to you, realizing you were the one I wished to marry, how could I not imagine raising children together?”

There’s a loving look in his eyes that Lorenz cannot help but return.

“I had always deferred to wanting a daughter, if I may be honest. Having a little girl to spoil spoke to my heart.” Lorenz swears the soft love in his expression has not faded in the slightest. “And as I have stated in the past, what could be more perfect than raising her at your side?”

“I could think of nothing more,” he answers with a soft chuckle, “and I believe we shall not stop talking about her anytime soon.”

“As if I would refuse a chance to brag about our little angel,” Ferdinand looks back to her, “all I desire is for Lily to know how loved she is.”

“It is the least we can do for her. After all, we did not receive such kindness from our own fathers.” Lorenz still struggles with the realizations he’s had of his father, of his cruelty towards others, the years of lies he’s been forced to swallow. “That is something I could never do to a child. How does one look upon their offspring and not offer their unconditional love?”

“When I think of how often my father withheld the truth from me, of how he hurt others with his greed, and never came to regret it…” Ferdinand shakes his head slightly, “I know it is useless to dwell on such thoughts. All I know is that we have no reason to lie to her.”

“No matter what she asks us as she continues to grow older, we shall offer her nothing but the truth.” No matter how painful it may be, no matter how ugly some of their past is, it shall remain unhidden. It’s important that Lily knows how far they’ve come, and the importance of being true to oneself. “As far in the future it may be, she shall be able to marry whoever she wants.”

“My,” Ferdinand offers a quiet chuckle, “we are still new parents, dearest, and you are already speaking of the possibility of becoming grandfathers.”

“I am just keeping an open mind for all aspects of her life.” Lorenz leans down to press a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Is it truly so wrong of me to do so?”

“I suppose not. I am positive our combined enthusiasm for all she does will lend well to raising a happy child.” Lily’s hand curls around his finger a bit tighter, and it causes Ferdinand’s smile to grow wider. “Never shall she doubt how we adore her. I love her more every day, just as I continue to fall in love with you further whenever I gaze upon you for too long.”

They lapse into a gentle silence afterward, content to watch her sleep in silence as the steady rainfall continues. Lorenz begins a soft hum, his other hand softly rubbing Lily’s back in hopes to keep her resting. While naps are not difficult for her, Lorenz cannot help but to be selfish, and wish for this gentle peace to stay for just a moment longer. It’s terribly easy to forget about the world around them, that there is work to be done. The piles of paperwork can wait just a spell longer, as Lorenz finds it more prudent to adore his husband and daughter.

The rain serves to harmonize the melody that flows forth, blanketing the room in further comfort. Gentle light flickers from the fireplace; its crackling offers a syncopated rhythm to the song that Lorenz has begun. His other hand offers a slight squeeze to Ferdinand’s waist, who is quiet, content to listen with closed eyes.

He’s no stranger to revisiting the scorn he holds for his father, of how he’s spent several years unlearning the toxicity his mind once held. Lorenz knows he’s improved, he’s made strides towards further acceptance of once-called outsiders, happy to see Fodlan’s borders open. Often were he and Ferdinand in town, speaking to fellow nobles and common folk alike, not once changing their manner of speech.

Of course, their work is never finished, and there’s still further betterment for them in the future. Yet, he allows himself to feel a sense of content after their discussion, in how Lily is going to grow up in a new Fodlan, full of vivacity and new, healthier ideals. 

His eyes travel to Ferdinand, and he discovers that his love’s fallen asleep by his side, a look of relaxation upon his face. He’s unsure of when Ferdinand dozed off, and believes it’s due to the soft melody given. _Gorgeous as ever,_ he thinks to himself, _I could admire this man for the very rest of my days and be content with such a future._

He allows his eyes to close as well as a happy sigh leaves him, and figures it is best to join his family in a moment of peace.

Lorenz drifts off with a smile on his face, and dreams of an even happier future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
